Are You Ready?
by KatJax
Summary: After six "long" years, all that stands between Jacob and Renesmee's happily ever after is twenty minutes and two "I Do's".


Jacob POV

As I pull on the knot of my tie, I begin to feel the nerves settle it. In less than twenty minutes, I will be standing at the end of that aisle, waiting for the love of my life to enter to the room. I am surprised at my nerves. I have known this woman for her entire life, even if that is only six years. But, in those six years, I have watched her age from the silly, kind-hearted, joyous child with the world's most beautiful brown eyes to a woman who has more strength, love, and compassion that anyone I have ever known. And this beautiful creature loves me in return, something six years ago I could have only hoped for. For six years, I have been her friend, protector, playmate and confidant. Only the last eight months have I been her lover and her partner. But these last eight months have been the best of my life.

Our feels transformed with such ease. I worried we would be confused as to our newfound feelings, or worse, that only my feels would change for her. So effortlessly, our magical friendship became a love of great depth. She is, by far, the best thing to ever happen to me.

Nessie and I are two of a kind, made from the same mold. Every break in my personality seems to be there by design now, as she fits like a puzzle piece. I am not nervous to love her forever, as I know I always would even if I tried not to. Partly because of the imprint, but mostly because I see my forever when I look at her. An immortal life no longer sounds like a curse, but with her, it seems like a blessing.

My thoughts are interrupted by Billy entering the room.

"Are you ready, son," he asks.

My nerves are gone. "I have never been more ready for anything in my life."  
_

Bella POV

Riddle me this one. I am about to watch my high school best friend and past potential love interest marry my six-year-old daughter. I've not thought much about this day until now, mostly because it was still somewhat odd to imagine. However, I know that it is no mistake, no matter how odd. Jake and I never worked. I loved Jake, I can admit now, all these years later. I just always loved Edward more. I loved Edward with my entire life, which is why it was an easy decision to give up that "life", and begin our eternal one together. And now, I see that same look in the eyes of my friend.

When he looks at Renesmee, I see the way I looked at Edward, and the way Edward looked at me. I see his love for her as if it radiated from his body like my shield does of me. It consumes him, in the most wonderful way. It envelopes his every thought, action, and emotion. It is because of this that, although it is odd, I could not be happier for Jake and Nessie. I can only be grateful to know my daughter has found someone who feels for her the way he does, imprint or not.

As I turn the corner to the Bridal Quarters, I see her. Satin and Lace from head to toe. She is radiant. The dress hugs her tiny frame, and compliments her youth and beauty in the best way. If Alice had had her way, this dress would be must more extravagant, but she caved to Nessie, as we all regularly do, and let her go for a subtler, yet still exquisite dress. Even Alice couldn't have made her look any more beautiful today. Ness's hair is in a twisted, soft up-do. Loose pieces frame her face and draw just the right amount of attention to the new tear drop diamond earrings Esme bought for her. Up until now, no one seemed to have noticed that I had been standing in the doorway, starting at this beautiful young woman Edward and I created. Our miracle. Our world.

"Sweetheart, you look so beautiful." I hear Edward as he enters the room. Edward comes to me and puts his arm around my waist. He pulls me close.

"Doesn't she look radiant," I squeal in agreeance.

"I was also talking about you, my love," Edward whispers in my ear. Renesmee turns from looking at her dress in the full-length mirror and smiles over her shoulder. She heard her father's whisper, her ears just as sharp as a full vampire.

"Are you ready, Ness?" Edward extends a hand to his daughter.

"I cannot wait," Ness replies as she grabs her father's hand. I do not know what I did to deserve this life, this wonderful little family. These two are the reason for my existence. I was born to be a vampire, I was born to be Edward's wife, and I was born to be this beautiful bride's mother.  
_

Renesmee POV

"Don't let me fall, Dad."

My dad laughs, and I give him an odd look.

"I'm not laughing at you, I swear. It's just, your mother said the same thing to Charlie right before they walked down the aisle."

My dad and I are standing right around the corner from the entrance. I can hear Jacob's laugh at the end of the aisle. Seth must have said something stupid, I'm sure. I can hear Jacob's heartbeat, though I don't know how, with all the other beating hearts in the room. But his heart is engrained in me. I couldn't miss the sound of that heart no matter how many other people where there, because with him, he is always the only person I see.

The music starts to play.

"Take a breath. Here we go." My dad offers me his arm, and I weave mine through it. We turn the corner, and I see him. Jacob, is his tux, is the most stunning thing I have ever seen. All of my nerves are immediately gone. In fact, I feel my dad tugging at my arm to slow me down. I must have sped up the second I saw him. _I told you I couldn't wait._ Dad hears my thoughts and smiles a bit wider than before.

Jacob's eyes are so bright, rimmed with tears. This man loves me, and I'm about to become his wife.

Jacob takes a few steps down to meet my father and I. Dad shakes his hand and puts my hand in Jacob's.

Electricity shoots through us both, I can see it on his face. I squeeze my soon-to-be husband's hand, and together we turn to face the officiant, none other than my grandpa, Carlisle.

"Are you two ready," he whispers for only us to hear.

Jacob and I glance at each other, smile, and nod.

"Forever," I ask.

"For longer than that."


End file.
